Electrical connectors formed of a jack and a plug for telecommunications and data transmission systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,678 to Archer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,219 to Bolick and U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,107 to Gentry. Such connectors have limited performance capabilities, particularly for high performance data transmission at high frequencies. Performance characteristics, particularly near end crosstalk, degrade at these higher frequencies.